The present invention relates to a communication device, and in particular to a communication device providing a replaceable cap on an antenna unit.
Referring to FIG. 1, a mobile phone P1 has a host M1 and a removable antenna M2 disposed thereon. The antenna M2 is rotatably connected to the host M1. The antenna M2 comprises a coil module and an antenna housing (not shown). In a typical manufacturing process, the coil module and the antenna housing are integrally assembled. If the antenna M2 has to be replaced by a new one, the coil module and the antenna housing must be replaced together. Thus, cost for these elements increases even if one of them is still functional.
Typically, a layer of Poly Propylene Oxide (PPO) material is coated on the outside of the antenna. An antenna coated with PPO material, however, cannot be coated with additional substances. That is to say, only the color of PPO material itself can be presented on the antenna.
In FIG. 2, a mobile phone P2 has a host N1 and an antenna N2 disposed thereon. The antenna N2 has a pair of hooks K connecting to a base (not shown) enclosed by the host N1. Once the mobile phone P2 is assembled, the antenna N2 hooked on the base of the host N1 cannot be removed from the exterior of the mobile phone P2, i.e., the antenna N2 can be replaced by disassembling the host N1.